After all this TIME
by Gomez Lili
Summary: Zaya Story! Maya is back after 5 years of not contacting none of her friends since the graduation. But now what happen when she suddenly shows up at the Tipton Hotel? What happens when Zack sees her? But, something change at the Tipton Hotel, London was now the owner of the Tipton. Why? Where are Cody, Bailey and Maddie after all this time? Are they living at the Tipton too?
1. Maya's Back after all this time

**After all this time**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Theme: **Maya came back after all this time to the Tipton Hotel. 

Not a great meeting Part one.

* * *

It was another great day living at the Tipton Hotel. Zack, Cody, London and Maddie are living on the Hotel all together now. But Bailey is only staying on the hotel temporarily because of the university. It was great to see all the crew back together on the Tipton Hotel all grown up.

It was just great! Well let's talk about the crew! You most be asking the following questions: how they are doing? are they going to the university or are they already in it? Do they have already jobs? Do they have already wives or husbands? New friends? How is their new life back at the Tipton Hotel? Stuff like that but let's began from...Maddie!

Maddie the old candy girl now have two jobs, but surprisingly she still loves to be the candy girl so that's why one of her jobs still is the candy cashier of the hotel but something change, what was that? what change? you must ask but anyway I will tell you what changed; Maddie's dream came true and now her other job is being an actress-singer at the Tipton Hotel. She got accepted from High School Musical home-coming movie because of London.

London let it go, because she knew that she wasn't meant to be a singer and anyway that wasn't her passion so she give the chance to Maddie after all, Maddie as been a good friend to her so why not uh?

Now, Bailey is studying on Boston university with Cody. Zack finish the university before them and he get a job as a new bodyguard of London but it was just temporally, he just needed the money. London actually didn't need a Bodyguard but she give him the job anyway just to be a good friend, after all Zack have been also a good friend to her. Actually he was like a brother to her and so it was Cody and Maddie, she was like her older sister. She loved to have them all by her side all together as good best friends. Like old times.

London was now the owner of the Tipton Hotel.

* * *

Everything was great. They were all happy living on the Hotel and meeting new people. Having a lot of fun, making Parties, but most of all having good times.

But suddenly something unexpected happened.

Maya show up at the Tipton Hotel. Why she was there? She was in the lobby holding her 2 suitcases with her hands. Zack was walking around the lobby talking over the phone when he saw somebody who looked familiar to him; he saw Maya, his ex girlfriend was standing there looking at him with an innocent smile. "I gotta go, call you back" he said over the phone and hung up the phone. He stare at Maya confused for a moment. They were just a few feet away from each other.

"After all this time...now you are back?" Zack asked looking at Maya. Zack was shocked to see her because he thought that he will never see her again, he thought that she forgot about him and move on, he thought that she was just another ex girlfriend from high school that just wanted to have fun and then break up and start over with another man but this time to make a true, lasting, serious relationship with the other one.

All does memories that they had together pass through his mind, yeah does good memories that suddenly turn into his worst nightmare of his life when he realized that it was all a trap and she decided to run away from him the day they graduated. He was so confused, and he asked over and over again why she was here? to break his heart again? because if she didn't love him, why she would come back to him? Why she would just show up like this like if nothing happen?

Zack walked over to her to see her clearer. She drop her suitcases to the floor and look at him with a 'I am sorry' face. "Hi?" She said with a little smile.

"What are you doing here?" Zack asked while looking at her serious. Zack had to admit that he was angry, sad and confused at the same time. He didn't know how to look at her anymore so he just kept looking at her serious. She sighs and look back at him and said with a weak voice "I came back to see you, I realize that...that wasn't my dream job and that...I love you..." Maya quietly said.

"It took you 5 years to realize that?" He asked now feeling just angry with her. "Don't be angry with me please, I just need to explain..."

"At least you could have call...Maya" He said as he sighs and walks towards the elevator. Maya look down and took back her suitcases, yeah she was on the Tipton hotel and _yes _to be honest she did felt bad for what she did to him on a past. She now realized how much she have broken him and that's just break's her heart too. "If he only knew why I did what I did..." Maya whispered to herself.

* * *

"Ma'am are you going to register?"

"Oh yes please..." She didn't look at the man who was asking her but as soon she turn around to see him, she cried out in happiness "Mister Moseby!" She hug him. Moseby hug her back but still confused because at the first look he didn't recognize her but as soon they pull away to look each other clearer, he happily smiled knowing now who she was.

"Oh Maya, I haven't seen you for wow a lot of time, It's have been like five years right?"

"And you still working for the Tipton Hotel?" She said excited. "Oh yeah, I couldn't just throw away everything because I got married. So I decided to come back but now I don't work for Wilfred Tipton now I just work for London Tipton and I am less stressful of losing my job like before, I mean she is like my daughter and I get to decided things too for the Tipton Hotel"

"Oh WOW I didn't know that and that you already get married with Emma uh? Is she here?" She asked with a smile. "No, She is in the university teaching"

"Oh great"

"Well Maya, would you like to register in here?" He asked. "Oh of course yeah sure"

They walked to the register spot and she asked "So, What happen to Wilfred Tipton?"

Moseby look down and let a sad sigh. She looked at him now worried because of his expression.

* * *

In the other side of the hotel. London opens the door of Zack's Hotel room and closed it hard. Zack was on the couch and he look at her surprised to see her angry. I mean she is a girl that most of the time is happy. "Bad day at work?" He asked and She said to him "I can't take it anymore! Is too much work! I want to quit Zack" She said and he drop his mouth on the floor. "What? No, you can't. Come here, let's talk about it" He said and she sat down beside him in the couch. "What happen? Why you suddenly want to quit?"

"This isn't who I am...This isn't what I wanted to be. This is what my father wanted me to be..."She said as she started crying in his chest. He rub her back and said "I had a bad day too"

She look at him and clean her tears "Why? Did you quit your job too? or Did you get fired?" She asked. "No, London you are my boss remember? but wait?... Did you already quit?" Zack look down to her confused and worried.

"Not actually...but I will do it. But anyway what happen? Why you had a bad day today?" She asked concern but at the same time trying to change the subject. "Maya is back and she is staying in the Hotel Tipton or at least I think that she is staying in here..."

"After all this time, she is back?" She asked shocked. "Yeah and she also told me that she still love me...I am so confused and angry" He confess. "Will you guys will talk about it?"

"What? no...I mean she broke my heart. But anyways I don't know...I just still can't believe that she is back" He said with a sigh. London look at him and said "Well, she has to have a good reason for coming back to you, don't you think? You guys need to talk about things again, you don't have to get back together with her if you don't want but talk to her and find what is happening..."

Zack look at London and said "I don't know...but maybe you are right"

* * *

_**Hey Guys! I hope that you like this new Zaya! story that I made. Please review it will mean a lot to me if you guys tell me what you think. Have a great day you guys! Thanks for reading! Oh and I am still working on my other story called **Stuck in the forest**, and I am finishing the next chapter so hopefully soon in this week I will upload the next chapter of **stuck in the forest** story and the next video. Oh and before I forget again lol I am also making a video for this story it will be like a series of **After all this time**, it will be upload in Youtube and I will tell you more about it when I finish the video and upload it on Youtube! For more information leave me a PM or review me. Thanks!**_

_**Take Care -Gomez Lili-**_


	2. London quit her job at the Tipton Hotel

**After all this time**

* * *

**Author note: **_Hey guys sorry for the late update, I been busy but what matter now is that I update the story! I hope you guys enjoy reading it and please let me know what you guys think about this chapter it will make me happy and it will give me more excitement to keep updating this story for you guys._

* * *

**Chapter 2: **London quit from her Job/ London and Maya talk/ Maya ask for a job at the Tipton

* * *

"So, this is your hotel room Maya...is been a pleasure to see you back. London, Zack and Cody are still living at the hotel Tipton oh and so is Bailey, just if you want to say hi to them" Moseby said with a smile and Maya look at him "Thanks, mr. Moseby for everything, I guess I will see you at the lobby if I need you?" She look at him with a kind smile.

"Yeah, you know where to find me kid, have a nice day and enjoy your room" Moseby said as he walked away from her; heading back to the elevator. Maya open's her hotel room with her card key and enter. As soon she entered to the room she look after her phone who was in her jeans pocket and call somebody "Hi, baby I just wanted to let you know that I finally arrived to Boston and as soon I can I will go back for you in New York ok?...I miss you call me anytime you want...ok, love you ba-bye! and Don't get in trouble"

* * *

On the other-side of the Hotel with Zack and London "Well Zack I will tell Mr. Moseby that I will quit ok? so see you around" London said as she stands up from the couch kiss his cheek and walk towards the door. After London was gone, Zack cellphone rang. He took It and answer "Hey baby how are you?"

* * *

On the other side of the Hotel was London walking towards the elevator when she saw Bailey with Cody "Oh hey guys you came back!" She hugged them and pull away "Did you like your vacation on the virgin Islands?" London asked happy to see them back. "Of course! It was amazing going on a vacation like that! Thanks for the gift London" Bailey said "Yeah, thanks it was great, I even get a sun burn look my back" Cody turn around and raise up a little his shirt so her could see his sun-burned back. "Ouchi! That most hurt uh?"

He put down back his T-shirt and turn to see her "You know I was paralyzed on the Hotel room for a few days, because I couldn't move because of the sun burn but hey I didn't waste anytime and I drank Piña-Colada all the day while Bailey was having fun in the beach. But now I can walk but still it hurts raising my hands" London chuckle about that. "I thought that you were always carrying sun cream protection with you"

"That day we forget it and left it in the hotel and that was the day we all burn out, but at least I got a little more tanned color and well Cody he just look's..."

"Red?" London asked trying to not smile. "Don't make fun of me, that's what happens when you are white as a paper and get sun. I hope I don't get skin cancer...omg what we were thinking! Why we left our sun cream protection back in the Hotel?!" Now Cody was panicking so London change the subject.

"So tell me, now you guys will be staying at the Tipton or just visiting?"

"We will be staying here for now...Now we are just going to visit My mom and Zack and tell them that I'm here" Cody said and London said "There's Zack but Carrie hasn't arrived yet, anyways I need to hurry. I am happy that you had a great vacation you guys deserve it" She says as she began to walk back towards the elevator.

"Bye!"

* * *

"Moseby, I quit! you take the job for me!...If you want"

"What? What happen? You were doing just fine" Moseby asked shocked of her.

"Come on Moseby you know that this isn't my thing and anyways you always wanted to be the boss in here, so do you take it or not?"

"Well London is that what you want, I can't stop you so It will be my pleasure to accept your offer. But talk to me I am concern. I mean if you want I can help you find another job that you would actually like" Moseby now offered.

"Thanks mister Moseby but I am an adult, a women who should make her own decision and journeys my herself don't you think?"

"You are right...Sorry, is that for me you will always be that little girl, I saw for the first time and took care of you. But you know that if you need anything I am in here London and thanks again" He had so many emotions right now, I mean after all this years of taking care of London now she said that to him. He had to accept it; It was the reality. She is a grown women and she can make her own business if she wants she is capable of anything.

"Thanks to you mister Moseby for understanding, I will go now on walk so..."

"Have a great day London" He said with a caring smile. "Bye" When London walked out the Tipton Hotel someone follow her and stop her by holding her arm. London turn to see the person who stop her. "Hey London" Maya said with a little smile. "Maya...is great..." London didn't finish the sentence and asked to Maya "What are you doing here after all this time of none communication and said to Zack that you love him?"

"His broken inside I know" Maya said and London cross her arms. "I mean I know what I did to him. I was young and stupid but then I realize that he was the best thing that could ever happen to me. I just thought in that moment that he wouldn't last for me...because he was a womanizer. I just didn't want to get hurt"

London look at her with a face "Maya, he is not a womanizer and if he was that was before he met you I mean he stop being it since he met you Maya he loved you and now he is hurt and broken...and anyway it took you 5 years to realize that you make a mistake and that you love him and that there's no other man like him in Africa or around the world? You know what sorry but I gotta go, I have no time for this. You hurt all of us when you left...sorry maybe we can talk another time but now I am not in a good mode" London said to Maya and sighs and walked away from her. Maya couldn't help but feel bad of herself.

"I just want another chance" Maya whisper to herself as she sees London walking away.

Maya sighs and walked back inside the hotel.

* * *

At the Lobby.

"Hey Moseby, I guess that you are the only one that have met me gratefully and happily..."

"Oh don't you worry...I know they will talk to you back soon or later. Just give them time that's all they want" Moseby said as he looked to his work computer. "Moseby, I am looking for a job. Can you let me know if there is a chance for me to work in here please?"

He look at her and smile "I will let you know as soon I finish this job. Ok?" and then he look back at his computer. She smiles and says "Thanks Mister Moseby"

* * *

_**Hey Guys! I hope that you like this chapter. Please review it will mean a lot to me and tell me what you think. Only with your reviews I know that I have to stay updating the stories. ;) Have a great day you guys! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Take Care -Gomez Lili-**_


	3. So It's a date?

**After all this time**

* * *

**Author Note:** Hey guys sorry for the long wait again, I just wanted to make it great and easy to read the next chapter and to do that I needed time and imagination lol Otherwise I been busy too so again sorry for the long wait. I just hope you like the chapter 3 of After all this time. Leave your thoughts on a review please, that will mean a lot and omg I can believe I already have all this positive great reviews for you I am like so happy to read them and see what you guys think and it means a lot to me like a I said before so thank you so much for reading my story!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Today's theme will be:** So it's a date?

* * *

**(Past) 5 years and one week before.**

Maya was at her cabin alone. She didn't let no one to enter to her cabin even Allison who was her cabin roommate. Zack knocked on her door but she didn't answer it, he came to do the same five times but it didn't work. She still didn't open the door. Maya just locked herself on her cabin. She was holding a pillow in the bed and she had a phone in her hand and she was crying while looking at it. Allison came and knock on the door again for her to unlock it. But Maya didn't open it. Maya was trying her best to hold her tears to walk out but she couldn't.

Zack talked to Cody and Bailey to know if they can do something about it because it was worrying him seeing Maya like this. She is never been like this before. Bailey and Cody walked over Maya's cabin door and knock on it several times. "Maya is me Bailey can I come in I want to know what's going on...are you okay?"

Maya didn't answer she just kept looking at her cellphone who was in her hand; she was somehow scared. Hours had passed and Maya didn't want to open the door.

Zack was so worried and desperate to know what was going on that he had to run over London's cabin room. He knock on London's door. "A second please!" She yelled but he couldn't wait no more so he anyway opened the door and found her reading a book. "Are you reading a book?" Zack asked surprised at the moment. "Look I need to graduate from high school. And what happen that you couldn't wait a second outside?" London said as she closed her book and look at him curious and worried.

"It's Maya, she still lock on her cabin and I am worried...London I don't want to lose her. I try everything and anyone to open that door and take her out and talk to someone but nor she even respond or open the door and that is not normal. London you are my only chance at this. Please help me. Help her to talk; for me please, I mean since this morning she's been locked and she haven't eaten or nothing nobody have heard a sound from her cabin..." Zack said almost fainting.

London stood up from her bed and hold Zack from falling "Don't faint everything will be okay, I will talk to her just stay calm and try to not faint...Drink a little water"

"Thanks, I need water" He said and London chuckle and walked towards Maya Cabin and open her door with her car key.

London enter to the room and found Maya sleeping while holding her phone and embracing a pillow. She could tell that Maya was crying all day by the look that she had on her face. London walked towards her and hug her. "What ever it is. Maya is okay; It's going to be okay" but then she murmured "No...it's not going to be okay..."

* * *

**(Present) With Maya in her hotel room talking over the phone**

_"Mom, when are you coming back to get me?"_

"Soon I promise I just need to fix something, look I know that you miss me and I miss you too but I made a mistake in a past well, I have made many mistakes in life but this I can't live with this one that I did a couple of years..." She was about to say but the little girl cut her off by asking.

_"I am not one of your mistakes right?"_

"No, you just where unexpected not a mistake because I love you!" Maya was saying but then she got interrupt again but now it was because of someone knocking at her hotel room door.

"I gotta go sweet heart, I love you! I call you later!" Maya said when she heard that someone knocked on her door and she hang up.

* * *

She open's the door and found Zack standing there. "Oh hi Zack..." She says kind of nervous. "Look Maya, I know you want to talk about things and I pretend to not care but I can't sleep and it's because of you...what if we grab some food and talk about things out of the Hotel in private"

"So it's like a date?" Maya asked with a little innocent smile. He took a step back and said "No. Sorry but don't get too excited, I only want to talk with you to get over with ...So tonight at 8? I will be waiting for you on the early pizzeria that is on Boston"

"Why in a pizzeria?"

"Because I in the mode of eating pizza and what now you don't like pizza that used to be your favorite?" He asked trying to hold his broken anger. "No but you still remember? and it's okay...It just that in a pizzeria was our first date" Maya said with a little smile on her face. Zack sighs now remembering that he slip that out "Look, I just felt like pizza and I forgot that our first date was on a pizzeria..." He said and left her. That was rude of him but he could stand no more and look at her with that smile of her that make him feel like old days in Seven Seas high school. And now she was the one who felt broken.

"How he could forget that? it was our first date" She asked to herself feeling heartbroken. "If I only haven't waited for that long maybe just maybe this would have go better...anyway at least he remember my favorite food" She whisper to herself and little smile again and sighs.

Zack did remember that the first date that he had with Maya was on a pizzeria but he didn't want to show it so he pretend to not remember.

* * *

**At London's penthouse**

"So what happen?" London asked as she stood up from her couch and walked towards him who was on the hallway of her room.

"I ask her out" Zack said and London got excited and start jumping up and down while clapping "So now everything is back to normal! YAY! Now I can talk to her and hang out with my bff again!"

"Wait London, stop dreaming...I didn't ask her ask her out, like on a date...Sorry but I asked her out to just talk in private about things to get over with. And maybe just maybe if the talking get's interesting we will eat something...But don't get too excited, I know that you miss her, believe me I know but I'm still heart-broken sorry and I don't want to get with her so she could pretend to love me and break up with me again..." Zack said looking at London in the eyes with I am sorry face.

"Okay...whatever you say but you know only time can tell and maybe she didn't pretend to love you because I can tell that she didn't pretend and if she did pretend to love you she is a heck of an actor uh?" She said looking at him with a little smile, he walk over to her and hug her. "Yeah forgetting about Maya being a heck of an actress with me; I will say the same thing London, only time can tell...I just hope that she got a good and considerable explanation, it's been a long time and I just don't think I will feel like a felt before with her again...but hey like you said 'only time can tell' and that scare's me a lot"

* * *

_**Hey Guys! I hope that you like this chapter. Please review it will mean a lot to me and tell me what you think. Only with your reviews I know that I have to stay updating the stories. ;) Have a great day you guys! Thanks for reading! oh and guys thanks for the advice I will be working on them I promise! Tell me if you need me to edit this chapter for better understanding please.**_

_**Take Care -Gomez Lili-**_


End file.
